Amores Marotos: O Despertar de um Inferno
by Gween Black
Summary: [HIATUS] O fardo pesa demais, mas o carregar não é o mais difícil. A Escolhida despertou, e agora está na hora de fazer o que lhe foi reservado, independente de quantas vidas esse destino possa custar. O Inferno chegou, e uma escolha pode mudar tudo.
1. Trailer

**Hei, aqui estou eu de novo com mais uma fic! Finalmente chega para vocês Amores Marotos – O Despertar do Inferno. Quando chega o Prólogo? Boa pergunta. Continuem vindo aqui, que um dia estará postado... mas enquanto o prólogo não vem, estou com Olhar Incandescente, Entre as Sombras dos Diamantes, Bellatrix e mais algumas fics a caminho. Comecei a escrever uma Remus/Tonks cujo título não faço idéia de qual será, mas estou bem animada com a fic. Dia 15 de Novembro é o aniversário de uma das minhas melhores-melhores amigas, que eu conheço há quatorze anos... então dia 15 vai ter fic aqui pra vocês, só não sei qual! Huahaeuaehaeuhaeuae...**

**Divirtam-se com o Trailer.**

**E vou dizer que o "título" do Prólogo é "Olhares da Lua e Falas da Rainha do Reino Encantado". Estamos finalmente entrando em um universo sombrio, de horror e magia, onde os segredos mais profundos serão revelados. Guerra, profecias, uma antiga linhagem que... opa, estou falando demais. Espero reviews – quanto mais reviews, mais cedo eu posto o prólogo. Sim, Gween Black regressa mais chantagista com uma fic mais sombria... Hehe... beeeeijos!**

**Ahhh, e feliz Samhain para vocês ;**

**Gween Black**

**P.S.: esse texto eu escrevi dia 31 mesmo. Mas como o fanfiction não ajuda, só consegui fazer login hoje... a Mari tá de prova das minhas tentativas! Enfim, sorry... e beijos! Aproveitem do mesmo jeito. Ah, e já decidi o título da Remus/Tonks: Uma Mesa Entre Nós, e vai ser song com She Loves You do Beatles. Enjoooooy!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_As marés do poder estão mudando novamente no mundo dos bruxos. Há menos de um momento aconteceu a ascensão de um novo mago das Trevas. Porque o mal nunca finda totalmente, e a perfeição não consiste no bem apenas; e sim no equilíbrio._

Tiago desarmou o comensal a sua frente no mesmo instante que Sirius estuporava Bellatrix. Só restava ele agora. Voldemort.

Tiago e Sirius viraram-se juntos, tremendo de fúria, deparando-se com dois olhos de pupilas vermelhas.

- Já terminaram o aquecimento? Estão prontos para a guerra de verdade? – Voldemort perguntou, a voz gélida sibilando com um prazer sádico.

_Os humanos voltam a cometer os mesmos erros de outrora, pois a alma humana é facilmente corrompida._

Rabicho olhou orgulhoso para caveira recém tatuada em seu braço e sorriu. Agora ele era outro. Não era mais aquele Rabicho covarde que todos conheciam. Agora era poderoso.

Não era mais Rabicho dos Marotos. Agora, era Rabicho de Voldemort!

_O horror agora começa a tomar cada pedaço de consciência humana, e são poucos os que resistem com coragem._

- Não adianta, Emilly! Eles estão lá fora, combatendo. Você não espera que eu fique parada vendo meus amigos morrerem, não é?

_A tristeza e a melancolia são tantas que já chegam ao nível da aceitação. Não existe mais alguém que não tenha, de alguma forma, sentido o poder e o ódio do mal._

Lílian olhou com os olhos cheios de água para o corpo dos pais aos seus pés. A mesma expressão de coragem, a mesma expressão de horror.

Podia ouvir seus gritos, lutando contra uma força da qual não tinham sequer noção do que era. As lágrimas agora tinham curso livre, manchando seu rosto, enquanto a tristeza tomava conta de seu coração.

_O passado permanece presente._

- E você também se engana neste ponto. Eu já senti mais por você, Gween. Foi você que me impediu de continuar... terminou tudo antes mesmo de ter começado. – falou, sublinhando as últimas palavras.

- E não me arrependo agora. Se tivesse escolhido você, viveria infeliz por todo o caos e desespero que seriam minha culpa, mesmo que indiretamente. E, por favor, me chame pelo sobrenome. Não temos mais nada agora, Malfoy.

_São poucos os que não enlouquecem em meio ao desespero, mantendo a lucidez; conseguindo, quem sabe, criar uma fagulha de felicidade. E esperança._

Dumbledore observou Lílian entrar graciosamente pela porta da igreja bruxa. Voltou os olhos para Tiago, no altar, visivelmente ansioso. Recordou-se com saudade das brigas dos grifinórios e daquele tempo despreocupada.

Muita coisa havia se passado. Naquele tempo, eles não viviam sob uma ameaça constante. Não viviam coagidos pelo medo, nem sob a sombra aterradora de Voldemort.

Lá na frente, Lílian ensaiou um sorriso tímido, e Dumbledore sorriu. Ainda havia esperança...

_A Escolhida despertou._

- Eu... eu não fui para Hogwarts apenas por minha causa, Lily. – Gween desviou os olhos cor-de-mel da janela e voltou-se para Lílian. – Eu fui para Hogwarts por sua causa.

- Eu não estou entendendo... – Lílian murmurou, as orbes verdes dizendo claramente que estava confusa.

- Não queria que fosse eu a te dar essa notícia, mas... você é a Escolhida. Você tem uma missão.

_E agora está na hora de fazer o que lhe foi reservado._

Pequenas gotas prateadas começaram a cair. A Rainha do Reino Encantado moveu-se lentamente, estendendo graciosamente a sua mão. Docemente, uma das gotas pousou na mão da Rainha, solidificando-se logo em seguida.

- Lágrimas de Lua. – disse, e sua voz firme e doce soou como melodia na solidão da colina. – Para você.

Lílian deu alguns passos a frente, enquanto a Rainha amarrou um cordão prateado com a gota brilhante em seu pescoço.

- Uma pedra-da-lua. A marca da sua missão, do seu dom. A marca da sua escolha.

_Lílian Evans. Gween Cooper. Emilly Harris._

- Você tem razão. Vamos, garotas, hora de agir! – Emilly levantou-se, pegando sua varinha, enquanto Gween e Lílian faziam o mesmo.

- Voldemort não sabe com quem se meteu! – finalizou Gween, os olhos brilhando de determinação.

_Tiago Potter. Sirius Black. Remo Lupin._

- A sede da Ordem pode ser na Mansão Black! – Sirius começou, eufórico. – Claro! Meus pais colocaram todo o tipo de feitiço de proteção, fora que é uma típica mansão das trevas. Nunca vão desconfiar!

- O Sirius tem razão. É protegido, discreto e pouco óbvio. – Remo observou sensatamente, enquanto Tiago levantava-se, virando-se para os amigos:

- E então? O que estão esperando?

_E uma Profecia..._

"_Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar do sétimo mês... e o Lord das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá um poder que o Lord das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro, pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..."_

_...capaz de mudar o destino._

_São os sonhos que vão sobreviver, pois o sonho é imortal... como eu sou._

_Amores Marotos – O Despertar de um Inferno_


	2. Prólogo

Finalmente a continuação de Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon. Estamos entrando num período mais sombrio, onde cada escolha tem uma conseqüência, cada aposta tem um risco, cada segundo pode ser uma eternidade.

Aproveitem e espero que gostem tanto desta quanto da anterior, e até mais.

Beijos e obrigada por tudo,

Gween Black

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não pertence e essa fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Importante:** Essa fic é continuação de Amores Marotos – A Filha de Avalon. Para quem não leu a anterior, sugiro que leia, pois muitas coisas desta fic dependem daquela.

**Resumo da Fic: **O fardo pesa demais, mas o carregar não é o mais difícil. A Escolhida despertou, e agora está na hora de fazer o que lhe foi reservado, independente de quantas vidas esse destino possa custar. O Inferno chegou, e uma escolha pode mudar tudo.

Espero que aproveitem o Prólogo – presente de Natal para vocês. Semana que vem tem capítulo novo de The It Girl, e eu tenho mais umas surpresinhas durante a semana para vocês. Aproveitem! Agradecimento a todo mundo que está lendo, especialmente Tahh Black (primeira review!), Marina Salazar Potter (as outras fics são independentes de Amores Marotos, Marina. Então se não fizer parte da saga, tudo bem), Thaty, Gabriela Black, Lellys Evans Black (não faz idéia de como!), Lívia Cavalheiro, Natallie Potter, Nanda Evans (lembro sim...), Lolla Evans, Li. Obrigada mesmo! E o prólogo está em dobro, só porque é Natal. Aproveitem! Beijos, Gween Black. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AMORES MAROTOS – O DESPERTAR DO INFERNO 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Prólogo -

_Olhares da Lua e Falas da Rainha do Reino Encantado_

"_Há efetivamente um heroísmo de virtude na altivez dessa mulher, que resiste a todas as seduções, aos impulsos da própria paixão, como ao arrebatamento dos sentidos."_

(Senhora – José de Alencar)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A lua crescente brilhava imponente no céu, cercada de milhões de pontinhos cintilantes. Parecia mais uma rainha no meio dos súditos, cravando de prata o breu da noite.

A luz prateada iluminou uma figura que passava pela rua – e que bela figura! A garota caminhava naquele passo ritmado, elegante, cadenciado – como se tivesse acabado de descer da passarela. O próprio clima sobre ela era de uma confiança arrogante – mas de tão nata era quase inocente. O silêncio era absoluto sobre a rua – naquele momento a sua passarela. Ela só podia ouvir o barulho fraco da brisa e o toctoc ritmado de seus saltos no asfalto. Mas, se aguçasse um pouco mais os ouvidos, também seria capaz de assimilar o brilho das estrelas e a escuridão da noite.

A luz da lua iluminou os cabelos loiros da garota, que caíam como uma cascata em suas costas. Os olhos dela eram distintos, incomuns. Não eram os castanhos encontrados em quase todo o lugar, nem os pretos sombrios; tampouco eram daquele admirado tom de azul ou do instigante verde. Aliás, era desse último que se aproximavam mais: os olhos dela eram cor-de-mel. De uma cor-de-mel tão profundo que podia ser castanho-claro ou até verde, dependendo de seu humor. Mas, naquele momento, o mel era tão intenso que os olhos dela estavam quase dourados.

Se fosse qualquer um a observa-la, talvez até não percebesse, mas era a luz da lua que contornava a garota. E, à luz da lua, o brilho de desafio era evidente em seus olhos. Mas, embora a arrogância caísse-lhe tão bem, aquele desafio parecia quase inocente.

Quase no mesmo instante a luz passou a iluminar os lábios rosados da garota. Não era finos, tampouco carnudos; estavam distribuídos na medida certa. Eram cheios, mas delicados. Absolutamente convidativos. Mas, naquele momento, não expressavam nenhum sorriso.

Mesmo no breu da noite a luz conseguia divisar o corpo da garota. Não poderia se dizer que esbanjava curvas – mas não era um corpo infantil. Tinha seios pequenos, redondos e firmes, barriga reta e trabalhada, e o quadril não era estreito – mas também não era largo. Era um corpo delicado, levemente curvilíneo, livre de exageros. E as pernas, tão longas e bem-torneadas, sustentavam aquele elegante andar cadenciado.

A garota ergueu os olhos quando a curva acabou. E o silêncio não estava mais tão silencioso. Um pouco adiante, foi capaz de divisar a figura de três mulheres juntas. As três vestiam roupas pretas – a primeira parecia estar no auge da juventude, a segunda, da fertilidade, e a terceira, da sabedoria. Qualquer pessoa não poderia vê-las, tampouco entende-las. Mas ela via. Viu também quando o olhar da mais velha desviou das outras duas para mira-la nos olhos. E sentiu-se atravessada pela ameaça de Átropos.

Mais que poder vê-las, a garota podia reconhece-las. Eram as filhas de Nyx, as três fatalidades. E, justamente por conhece-las, sabia também teme-las. Por isso, passou silenciosa por elas, com exceção do toctoc ritmado de seus saltos.

A visão das três – a fiadora, a distribuidora e a inevitável – foi o suficiente para fazer com que ela erguesse os olhos para o céu. Seus olhos cor-de-mel miraram os olhos prateados da lua crescente que a observava há tanto tempo. A Donzela, ela sabia. Era tempo de renovação, tempo de passagem... Desviou os olhos para poder mirar as Estrelas. Tentou decifrar alguma mensagem secreta por trás das formas e constelações formadas, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Por mais que sua magia fosse muito maior que a dos bruxos comuns, a arte de ler o Destino nas Estrelas era muito além do que havia aprendido.

Saíra para a noite em busca daquela sedutora volúvel, a aventura. Mas não esperava encontrar as próprias filhas de Nyx, deusa da Noite que guardava tantos segredos. E, no entanto, a visão delas só fez aumentar o medo de seu próprio Chronos.

Ainda mais agora – não poderia cumpri-lo. Sabia que Phobos e Chaos seriam inevitáveis – assim como a Terceira das três – mas sabia também que seriam um milhão de vezes maiores se ela mesma não fizesse sua parte. Ah, se Thanatus não fosse tão cruel...

Lembrou da voz etérea daquela que a havia treinado em sua terra, e do que ela havia dito. Mas não queria ser a responsável por entregar o fardo da missão à Escolhida. E ainda mais agora, quando sabia quem teria que arcar com as conseqüências...

E, no fim, quem mais sofreria seria ela. Ela que teria que entrega-los à Thanatus. Ela que teria que entrega-lo à traição. Ela que teria que suportar pelo resto de sua vida – se Átropos não decidisse cortar o fio cedo demais – o peso de seu Destino – sorte que não pudesse conhece-lo tão bem.

Ainda era uma adolescente, quase uma criança, e não queria lidar com as responsabilidades do futuro. Mas, apesar de tudo, sabia que teria de lidar com elas. Ainda era uma garota – com uma mulher por dentro – dominada pelo Eros.

Ainda sentia aquelas mãos quentes em seu corpo, aqueles lábios enlouquecedores traçando um caminho de fogo em sua pele... ainda podia sentir o peso do corpo sobre si, a pedra fria sob si, o desejo intenso dentro de si... Mas sabia que tudo fora em outra vida – tão antiga e tão emaranhada no tempo que talvez nem as Estrelas lembrassem. Mas ela, ela sabia, ela lembrava. Lembrava como se tivesse sido amada ainda ontem, quando havia se entregado à noite.

Só queria poder esquecer tudo e entregar-se para Morpheus uma última vez...

Pena que era impossível.

Lá em cima, a luz da lua observou a garota lá embaixo apertar uma pedra pendurada em seu pescoço. Seus olhos ainda estavam desafiadores – desafiavam seu próprio destino – e seus lábios ainda não sorriam. E, quando o toctoc cadenciado parou de ecoar pelo infinito, ela desapareceu.

Ali adiante as três mulheres silenciaram no exato momento. Klothos olhou para Átropos e ambas olharam para Lachesis. Esta, sabia que era a sua vez. E, infelizmente, não havia escolha para a sacerdotisa – ela cumpriria seu Destino.

----------

Fala da Rainha do Reino Encantado:

_As marés do poder estão mudando novamente no mundo dos bruxos. Há menos de um momento aconteceu a ascensão de um novo mago das Trevas. Porque o mal nunca finda totalmente, e a perfeição não consiste no bem apenas; e sim no equilíbrio._

_Os humanos voltam a cometer os mesmos erros de outrora, pois a alma humana é facilmente corrompida._

_O horror agora começa a tomar cada pedaço de consciência humana, e são poucos os que resistem com coragem._

_A tristeza e a melancolia são tantas que já chegam ao nível da aceitação. Não existe mais alguém que não tenha, de alguma forma, sentido o poder e o ódio do mal._

_O passado permanece presente._

_São poucos os que não enlouquecem em meio ao desespero, mantendo a lucidez; conseguindo, quem sabe, criar uma fagulha de felicidade. E esperança._

_A Escolhida despertou. E agora está na hora de fazer o que lhe foi reservado._

_Chronos não poupará ninguém, tampouco as Moiras o farão. Terminada a missão de Klothos, Lachesis cuida de todos eles – Emilly Harris, Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, Gween Cooper, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter. Só resta esperar Átropos agir. Porque agora tudo depende dela._

_E de uma Profecia capaz de mudar o destino._

_São os sonhos que vão sobreviver, pois o sonho é imortal... como eu sou._


End file.
